Dragon Ball Z: Soul's Destiny
by Thireven
Summary: While Bulma is off reminiscing about the past, she finds Raditz and is forced to house him by Vegeta. When a new evil arises from the depths of Hell itself, Raditz is the one and only man who can take on this beast, with some help from Goku, naturally.
1. Chapter 1

_(This story was done in my free time…Well, more like it was "begun" in my free time and so I'm just going with it. I don't even know how it ended up the way it did. Originally it wasn't going to be Goku's brother…In fact, it was going to be where Goku had fought Nappa, and Nappa was going to come back, but something in my head was like "NO! Absolutely not!" and it turned out differently. Hope it's good…)_

01010101

Bulma was snooping around the old battle site when she stumbled upon him.

She had been flying towards Son Goku's house when she spotted the all-too familiar crater. Inside it, the remains of a space pod remained, rusted slightly, poking out from a few thin layers of dirt and dust. A rock large enough for her to see in the air lay in the same spot that he had died at, but the soil seemed fresh, even from afar. She landed the aeroplane and hopped out, her blue hair covering her face. A shot of pain through her back caused her to temporarily pause. She was not as young as she used to be.

Bulma walked up to the crater's edge and folded her arms, closing her eyes as she remembered back to when it had first happened. Raditz had arrived at Master Roshi's island and took Gohan, and so Piccolo and Goku had called a truce to defeat the Saiyan. Goku, in a last ditch effort, had grabbed Raditz from behind and had held on, suffering through Piccolo's Makankosappo. Both had died, a hole through each of them. Seeing Goku suffer, in so much pain, in that condition had nearly caused Bulma to clamp her hands over her ears and try to make herself believe it was not real. Unfortunately, it had happened, and one of her best friends had died.

She sighed. She hated it when she drifted off in thought.

She stepped forward just slightly, looking at the pieces of machinery as she smirked. If only there were in better condition, then she could build something from those pieces.

A groan from behind her made her nearly jump out of her skin, but she composed herself, taking in a deep breath as she slowly glanced behind her back. The sight she was met with nearly made her scream.

"Agh! H-how the? Where's my phone!" Bulma exclaimed, digging into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and fumbled with it for a moment before dialing in a number. She held it to her ear and waited impatiently, moving from one foot to the other. It took a few minutes, but finally the phone of the other end was answered.

_- "Grr, woman, what do you want? I'm trying to train!" -_

"V-V-Vegeta, you need to get over here r-right now," Bulma stuttered, before mentally slapping herself. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip. "I mean, like, **right now**. Seriously."

_- "WOMAN! I don't have time for your crap!" -_

"Listen to me damnit! You've gotta come see this!" Bulma yelled into her phone, growling. "I'm not kidding! This is serious!"

"Fine, I'm here!" Vegeta yelled, landing beside Bulma, who nearly screamed in surprise before huffing. "What's this serious business that you..." He trailed off, following his wife's line of sight. His eye twitched when he saw what-no, more like _who_ she was looking at.

Vegeta stood there, mouth agape in shock and confusion, mirroring the look on Bulma's face. There, laying on the ground only a few feet away from them, was a living, breathing Raditz.

00000

"What is the meaning of this, woman?"

"Like I would know, Vegeta...All I know is that he just...appeared," Bulma said, folding her arms slightly as she closed her eyes, sighing slightly. "But...we can't just leave him here, even if I do want to. So...what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing much that we can do," Vegeta grunted, annoyed. "I suppose we just take him back. I'll have Kakarot figure out what's going on in Otherworld. Who the hell knows what's going on up there."

"Um...how are you going to get him...Oh, nevermind," Bulma said, watching as Vegeta walked forward and kneeled, gathering up Raditz in his arms. He looked at the other Saiyan in disgust, and Bulma noticed that he was bleeding. She couldn't tell where from, but he certainly was, and because of that, there was blood all over Vegeta's white shirt.

"I'll meet you at Capsule Corp," Vegeta said, jumping into the air. Bulma rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed, and she made her way back to her aeroplane. This was going to be a very long day already.

00000

"Oh my! What happened to this dear boy?" Panchy, Bulma's mother, asked. She looked at Vegeta, who folded his arms and, with a huff, closed his eyes and looked away.

"How the hell would I know? Raditz should be dead!" Vegeta said, growling silently to himself. Raditz lay on the couch, eyebrows furrowed, teeth gritted, and eyes closed tightly. Vegeta glanced down at the other Saiyan and snorted in revulsion. Raditz groaned loudly before mumbling something under his breath.

"...Monster...Get...away from father..."

"...What the?" Vegeta grumbled under his breath, taking a step forward as he looked down at Raditz, who turned onto his side and reached downwards, grasping at something that wasn't there.

"How's he holding up?" Bulma asked, walking into the room. She sipped her cup of coffee before holding out her tongue and waving her hand towards it, trying to cool down her tongue. She closed her mouth and sighed slightly once her tongue was no longer burning, and she walked over to Vegeta, standing beside him.

"If you're definition of 'holding up' is bleeding, groaning, and having nightmares, then he's doing just fine," Vegeta said sarcastically. He turned on his heels and walked out, waving off any comment that Bulma might have wanted to make. She puffed her cheeks outwards before yelping as something grabbed a hold of her leg. She raised her hand and slapped the hand clutching her leg, which belonged to Raditz. He yelped, sitting up quickly before crying out in pain. He grabbed his side and nearly collapsed, but Bulma moved to his side and caught him, holding him up. She pushed him to his right and then gently eased him backwards, his eyes closed tightly in pain.

"Bulma, here, move sweetie," Panchy said. She had been silent the whole time, trying to keep her worry to herself, but her motherly instinct came over her, and she gently shooed Bulma away. Panchy bent over slightly, huffing as she looked at the armor Raditz had on. "Bulma, honey, do you have something to get his armor off with?"

"Um...No. Sorry," Bulma said, shrugging. Vegeta walked back into the room before pausing, looking down at Raditz with a heavy frown. Just then, Raditz opened his eyes and looked at the two women before his eyes glanced over at Vegeta. As soon as he spotted the Saiyan Prince, he nearly jumped off of the couch, but a wave of pain shot through his side. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed his eyes and hissed, doubling over in pain.

"That's it!" Vegeta snarled. He shoved Raditz backwards, grabbed his armor, and yanked it off without a second thought. Raditz gritted his teeth, his eyes snapping open as he hissed again, much louder. Bulma glared at Vegeta and grabbed a newspaper off of the table, rolling it up and hitting the back of his head with it. He dropped the armor in his hands and turned towards Bulma, raising a fist in anger.

"WOMAN!" He yelled.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled back.

"You two, stop arguing!" Panchy pleaded, turning towards Raditz again. "Bulma, can you go get me the bandages? And Vegeta, please, leave the room. Honey, I know you try to do good, but you're not helping any."

"Mrph," Vegeta grunted. He stormed out, leaving the room yet again. Bulma left and quickly returned, holding a first-aid box in her hands. She handed it to her mother, who opened it and grabbed the bandages.

"Raditz, sweetie, this is going to hurt a bit," Panchy said. She motioned for him to lean forward, and he did so, going as far as he could before closing his eyes. Panchy sat down beside his right side on the couch and plucked a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from the first-aid kit. She grabbed a cleaning swab and poured a little of the rubbing alcohol on it, and then looked at the wound she was about to clean. It was a large cut, but it was only deep enough to cause a little bit of heavy bleeding, so it was safe for her to clean it. She gently touched the swab to the wound and nearly regretted it.

"**GAH! **WOMAN! GET THAT EVIL THING AWAY FROM ME! **IT BURNS!**"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but I have to clean it," Panchy said, laughing slightly as Raditz whimpered, opening his eyes. He noticed that Vegeta was yet again standing at the doorway of the room, and was conscious of the fact that there was another woman standing in the room.

"...It'll burn. For a long while. Enjoy," Vegeta said, laughing loudly as he raised his head. Raditz looked at him hopelessly, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Vegeta, you yelled even louder when I used rubbing alcohol on you a while back," Bulma said, waving the newspaper at him. He immediately blushed and turned towards her, growling as he raised his fists.

"I'll kill you!"

"Not if you want to be stuck raising Trunks yourself," Bulma said. "You'll have to get an actual job...You'll have to fly him to school everyday...Go shopping for food and clothes…Eventually pay for his college..."

"...Grr! You win this time, you wench!" Vegeta snarled, stomping down the hallway as Bulma grinned and chuckled slightly. Raditz was focused on not crying out in pain, which he was succeeding at, for the most part. Panchy finished cleaning his wound off and wrapped it gently. She tied the bandage and then stood, smiling slightly at the long-haired Saiyan.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream as loud as Vegeta had," Bulma said, giggling as Raditz blushed and puffed his cheeks out slightly. He blew out the air in his mouth and sighed, leaning back on the couch again.

"...He is gone for now, isn't he? I hate having Vegeta see me like some weakling..."

"Yes, he's gone. And don't worry, he's died more times than you have," Bulma said, laughing slightly as Raditz gave her a startled look.

"What?"

"Oh, it's true," she said, clearing her throat. "He died when facing Frieza, and then died when he tried to destroy Majin Buu by blowing himself up. That was an exceptionally stupid thing of him to do, but..."

"He did WHAT?" Raditz exclaimed, standing up before gritting his teeth and showing a fake smile as his eye twitched. "Oww..."

"Sit down, honey," Panchy said, smiling as she gently placed her hands on Raditz' shoulders. He huffed and sat down, folding his arms slightly. Panchy turned to Bulma and covered her mouth with her hand as she whispered to her daughter.

"Can we adopt this one?"

"What?" Bulma asked, whispering hastily. "There's no way. He can't stay here!"

"Aw, why not? I'd love to have someone else that I can take care of," Panchy said.

"...I can hear you two," Raditz said, looking at them as they glanced at him. Bulma and Panchy giggled, looking at each other.

"I forgot about how good they can hear," Panchy said, blushing.

"Don't feel bad, I do all the time. You should hear some of the things Vegeta says to me when he hears what I mutter to myself," Bulma said.

"...Er...Would someone explain that to me?" Raditz asked, looking away as Panchy and Bulma looked at him again.

"Oh, right, Vegeta. He came to Earth not that long ago. A year or two later, we got married and -," Bulma began, but was cut off as Raditz covered his eyes with his hand and held up his free one.

"Don't continue that sentence. Please."

"Ha, I was surprised by it myself," Panchy said, smiling as she took a seat beside Raditz. He looked at her for a moment, and then blushed as his stomach growled loudly.

"Er..."

"Supper is in an hour, so hang on for that long," Bulma said. "I'm going to be helping mom cook. Isn't that right?"

"Yep, you sure are," Panchy said, smiling widely before standing up. She left alongside Bulma, leaving Raditz to himself. He stood and silently walked out of the room after the two women left, and walked through the halls before finally discovering the front door. He sighed quietly in relief and opened to the door, and was about to walk out when he looked down and noticed a rather short, black spiky-haired Saiyan standing infront of him.

"Oh…um…hey V -"

"Get. In. The. House. Right. Now."

"But, um, I -"

"I said to get in the damn house."

"But Veg -"

"RIGHT. NOW."

"GODDAMNIT VEGETA NO!" Raditz yelled, punching Vegeta in the face. Realizing what he did, he spun around and tried to run into the house, but Vegeta grabbed him by his hair and dragged him outside.

"VEGETA NO I'M SORRY!"

"You're going to be TRULY sorry when I'm done with you, low-life," Vegeta said, grinning maliciously.

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" Raditz pleaded. Vegeta let go of him, spun him around, and punched him in the face the same way Vegeta had been punched. The shorter Saiyan proceeded with punching Raditz again, and it was all the other Saiyan could do to defend himself.

"You're still the weakling you always were!"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Raditz screamed, tackling Vegeta and going in for a punch. It was strong enough to cause a small hole in the ground beside Vegeta's head, and the other Saiyan glared at Raditz, mildly surprised before pushing him off and standing.

"Shit," Vegeta muttered, wiping off a bit of blood onto his hand. He glanced down towards his cheek. "Bastard. You actually cut me."

The only reply that Vegeta received was an angered growl.

Vegeta grunted, folding his arms. _There's something strange going on...Damn!_ He thought to himself, jumping into the air as Raditz tried to tackle him. He landed on the top of the building and looked down at Raditz, who snarled.

"VEGETA, GET OFF THE DAMN ROOF!" Bulma yelled, sticking her head out of one of the windows to look up at him. He glared down at her before suddenly appearing infront of her, taking a Ki blast from Raditz. After the smoke disappeared, Vegeta winced, looking down at his arm. Bulma pushed him to the side and yanked his injured right arm towards her so that she could look at it. "Holy! He actually hurt you!"

"I noticed."

"Don't get grouchy with me, mister!" Bulma scolded. "If you two ruin the house before dinner, then I won't feed either of you."

"What?"

Vegeta and Bulma looked down at Raditz, and he looked at Bulma, eyes widened after hearing what she had said. Vegeta's eye twitched, and he grabbed Bulma's glass cup from her and chucked it at Raditz. It hit the long haired Saiyan directly on the head, and he stumbled backwards, yelping in surprise. The cup instantly shattered, though it left no cuts on Raditz.

"Ow! What the crap Vegeta? What was that for?

"FOR PISSING ME OFF!" Vegeta roared, causing Raditz to step backwards in surprise. "No one defies the Prince of all Saiyans! NO ONE!"

"Except Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan -," Bulma began, but was interrupted as Vegeta turned around and glared at her.

"WOMAN! QUIT INTERRUPTING!"

"Why don't you get over yourself?" Bulma asked, twirling her brush in her hand. "Stop being such a stuck up, know-it-all, smartass..."

"WOMAN!"

"Ha...ha...Hahaha! I can't believe this!" Raditz said, laughing loudly before jumping out of the way as Vegeta shot a Ki blast at him. He continued to laugh, and nearly got hit with another blast, but deflected it. "The Great Vegeta, held down by a human woman!"

"Why you insolent -! RAH! To hell with you both!" Vegeta said, landing on the ground and storming off. Raditz frowned before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I'd rather not go back there!"

"Hey Raditz!" Bulma called out, waving her hand in the air as she stuck half of her body out of her window. "Come back inside! You need a bath!"

"W-what? Are you saying I smell bad?" Raditz said, looking up at her. She laughed, shaking her head as she disappeared back into the room. Raditz made his way back inside and ran into Panchy, accidentally bumping into her. The older woman nearly fell, but Raditz was behind her in a flash and caught her, holding her small biceps in his large hands. She looked up at him and smiled, laughing slightly at the occurrence. Raditz helped her stand up, and she nodded to him thankfully.

"I was just coming to check up on you when you walked in, and I was rather distracted. I'm sorry, dear."

"N-no, it's fine," Raditz said, poking his index fingers together. He hated this side of himself, the caring side, the complete opposite of his ruthless, battle-loving personality.

"Something wrong? You seem a bit shaken up," Panchy said, looking at him as she opened her eyes. He looked downwards, still poking his fingers.

"Just got in an argument with Vegeta," Raditz answered.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Panchy asked.

"Not really...I mean, I think I'll have a few bruises on my face and arms tomorrow, but he's the one that got cut…" Raditz trailed off as Bulma walked down the hall, holding a large towel in her hands with a few bottles of shampoo resting on it. She shoved it into Raditz's hands, and he looked at her, confused.

"You," she said, poking his chest as Panchy giggled at the spectacle, "are taking a bath. Right. Now."

"...What are these bottles?" Raditz asked, holding up a bottle of shampoo and examining it. Bulma and Panchy looked at each other and laughed, leaving Raditz completely confused.

"You didn't have shampoo on Planet Vegeta? Ha, that's not hard to believe. That's shampoo. It's for cleaning your hair and keep it from tangling up," Bulma said, shrugging and shaking her head as she laughed slightly yet again.

"...My hair has never really be tangled," Raditz said. "Dirty, yeah, considering the blood, dust, and other stuff, but never tangled..."

"Wow, must be easy maintenance," Panchy said, opening her eyes again before blinking them shut. "You Saiyans sure are lucky. You're powerful, and your hair is so fashionable!"

"Um, mom, his hair belongs back in the 80's," Bulma said, causing Panchy to blush and giggle. Raditz remained silent, completely and utterly confused. _Females on this planet...sure are...strange._

"Come on Raditz, best get you ready for your first night here," Bulma said, then walked down the hall.

00000

Raditz stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, which was partially held up by his tail. He grabbed a towel off of the rim of the sink and dried his hair with it, huffing before setting down the fabric and powering up slightly, just enough to dry himself off. Once he was dry and warm, he powered down and changed into the outfit Bulma had left for him.

The shirt was simple enough, a dark blue color with a black under shirt. The pants were black, and she had provided him with a dark brown leather belt, which he pulled through the loops on his jeans. He pulled the white boots and looked at them, noticing that the tips were golden and that they had dark grey sides. He examined his clothes for a few seconds longer before walking out of the bathroom and stretching, yawning loudly.

_How long has it been since I ate actual food? It's been a couple of decades…Maybe more…_

He walked down the halls, concentrating carefully on the voices he could hear and the smell of food. Letting his senses lead him, he appeared in the kitchen door, much to the surprise of Panchy, while Bulma seemed unaffected by it.

"Afternoon," Bulma greeted, stirring a pot calmly. Panchy went back to chopping up vegetables. Raditz was tempted to enter, but he did not know how the two Earthlings would act towards him if he did so.

"...Do you...need any help?"

"Hmm?" Panchy looked up before glancing down at the vegetables she was cutting. It was going painfully slow because of her age. She rubbed her wrist before looking at Raditz once again, smiling. "Well, if you could chop up these vegetables…"

"Sure thing," Raditz said, walking in. He gently motioned for Panchy to move, and she did so, watching as he picked up the knife. Bulma watched both nervously and carefully, still remembering all of the things that this man had down before. With surprising speed, Raditz moved the carrot that had been previously chopped by Panchy and grabbed another, finishing it in only a few seconds, much faster than Panchy had. Soon enough all of the vegetables were cut, and he threw the knife into the air and then caught it. He spun it around in his hand, grinning widely, vaguely reminding Bulma of Goku.

"How's that?"

"Perfect! My oh my, you could be a chef's assistant!" Panchy said, smiling widely as she laughed.

"Yeah, he's good, but I bet Vegeta could do it faster," Bulma muttered, grabbing a few carrots and tossing them into the pot of soup.

"Could he do it fast and neat, like Raditz just now?" Panchy countered, smirking when Bulma shook her head silently. "I do believe I win this one, daughter."

"Well played," Bulma responded, and went back to cooking. Panchy turned to Raditz, who had taken to tossing the knife in the air and catching it out of boredom.

"Raditz?"

"Wha - Ow!" He exclaimed, failing to catch the knife. It stabbed him through the hand, and his eye twitched as he held up his injured hand, falsely chuckling.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Panchy asked. Raditz grabbed the knife with his free hand and yanked it out, walking out of the kitchen to avoid spilling blood over any of the food.

"Figures that he hurts himself," Bulma said, laughing at Raditz's expense.

Raditz frowned, looking at her before clenching his injured hand into a fist. Blood dripped onto his brand new boots, and he huffed irritably. Marching down the hall, he found the bathroom and dug into the cabinet before locating the bandages. He refused to grab the rubbing alcohol after his previous experience, and instead grabbed one of the swabs and dampened it with water. As he was cleaning off the excess blood around the wound on his hand, Panchy appeared in the doorway, watching Raditz silently.

"I'm surprised that you can actually...well...you know," Panchy said, using her hand to indicate to what the Saiyan was doing. He smirked, continuing cleaning off the blood.

"I was a soldier. We had to know or we'd die."

"But that's not the way it is anymore," Panchy said quietly, leaning against the doorway slightly, rubbing her aching right leg. "We've made a few medical breakthroughs ourselves. Not to mention that we Senzu Beans to heal others with…"

"Senzu Beans. Sounds familiar for some reason," Raditz grunted. He placed the end of the bandage on the sink and placed his hand on top of it before beginning to wrap it. Once confident it would not slip, he lifted his hand and continued to wrap it until he was near the end of the roll of bandage. He grabbed the end with his mouth and tied it together with the other end tight enough that it would not come undone.

"Impressive," Panchy said, smiling.

"Not really," Raditz said. "This wound is nothing compared to others I've had…"

"Really?" Panchy asked, blinking. Raditz nodded, walking past her before noticing that she was favoring one of her legs.

"Are you in pain?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Panchy said, blushing slightly as she walked up to him. She was limping, but only slightly. "I've been having slight arthritis lately, so it's causing me to ache a bit."

"Arthritis?"

"Oh, yes, Saiyans probably don't have it. It has to do with your joints," Panchy said as the duo began to walk down the hall. "Usually it causes swelling and pain. I only have a mild form of it, and I'm already on medication to stop it. It's working wonders, in fact!"

Her cheerful disposition did not fool Raditz.

They walked into the kitchen again and found Bulma racing back and forth, checking three different pots while making sure the oven was not going to burst into flames. Raditz chuckled at the sight while Panchy took up with taking care of the pots, relieving Bulma of the duty. She instead focused on the meat cooking in the oven, and Raditz found himself drooling from the smell.

"Done!" Bulma piped, opening the oven. She tried to touch the pan, but even with her oven mitts on, it was incredibly hot. Raditz stepped forward, gently bumping her out of the way. Without even a thought on the subject, he grabbed the glass pan, pulling it out, and set it down on the counter. He dusted off his hands as Bulma glared at him, receiving a wide grin in return.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The arrival of Vegeta was announced by a loud slamming door, and Raditz glanced upwards before looking down at his hand. Blood was already seeping through the fabric that was wrapped around it. He clenched it angerily before noticing that Panchy was glancing at him, and he swiftly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He passed Vegeta, who gave him an annoyed look, but he paid no attention to the shorter Saiyan and instead marched straight out of the front door.

"What happened to his hand?" Vegeta asked, grunting as Bulma turned her head to look at him.

"He was playing with a knife," she answered calmly.

"He was _what?_"

"Playing with a knife," Bulma said again, wiping off her hands as she walked up to her husband. "Mother momentarily distracted him, he didn't catch the knife, and it stabbed him straight through the hand."

"Tch! Figures that low-life would dare to injure himself with a simple knife!" Vegeta muttered loudly, earning a laugh from Bulma and Panchy.

"Well, not everyone can be as _careful _as you," she said, rubbing the back of her hand across his chin before walking towards Panchy to offer her help. Vegeta turned around and walked back the way he came, determined on finding out what Raditz was doing.

He pushed the door open and glanced upwards at the darkening sky. It was Summer already, the season of long days, and considering the time, it should not have been as dark as it was. He concluded that there was a heavy storm that would be passing soon, though he and his family had no cause for worry. The Capsule Corp. building was one of the best built in the world, and one of its many uses was as a miniature storm shelter. Often Bulma would invite friends over when a powerful storm hit to ensure that they would be safe. Vegeta absolutely despised having so much company, especially on nights when he just wanted to be able to have some peace and quiet.

He found Raditz sitting on the edge of the lawn, legs folded, hands grasping his shins tightly. Blood stained the bandages on his right hand, along with a small spot on his pant leg. Strangely enough, when Vegeta considered approaching him, rain began to fall, going from gentle to hard in a few seconds. Neither Saiyan was bothered by this weather, as they had faced worse weather conditions and other planets.

"What do you want, Vegeta-chan?"

"You're still calling me that?" Vegeta grunted, annoyed as he walked over. He sat down beside Raditz, folded his arms and legs, and closed his eyes.

"You are younger than me, Vegeta-chan."

"Shut up and stop calling me that, Raditz-san -" Realizing what he said, Vegeta's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Raditz, who was drenched in rain and soaked to the bone, but unaffected. A wide grin was spread across his face as he stood and gripping his injured hand into a fist, sticking his tongue out.

"Vegeta called me Raditz-san!"

"Raditz...," Vegeta said in warning, but Raditz continued, laughing loudly. "Raditz!"

"Sorry, that's the first time you've ever called me Raditz-san. I'm _honored_!"

"…I just made the worse damn mistake of my life," Vegeta groaned, covering his eyes with his left hand.

"Vegeta, Raditz, dinner is ready!" Panchy called, her head poking out of the door. The two Saiyans looked at each other, the younger of the two standing and dusting himself off before blinking as a loud sneeze sounded in the air. He looked at Raditz, who placed a hand over his mouth and sneezed so loudly that Vegeta was forced to cover his own ears.

"Damn it all, Raditz! Quit that infernal sn-" Vegeta began, but was cut off as Raditz sneezed again. He rubbed his nose and nearly sneezed again, but closed his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, fending off the bodily function.

"You two get inside!" Panchy called again. Raditz glanced at Vegeta before hurrying inside. Vegeta shook some of the rain off of his arm before following the other Saiyan.

Once inside, Vegeta sat down at the dining table, but Raditz was hesitant, looking at the trio as if a child. Vegeta grunted, narrowing his eyes before feeling a hand on his head. He glanced upwards, spotting Bulma, who ignored him and nodded towards Raditz. Panchy smiled encouragingly and sat down one last plate of food. Raditz looked at the sheer amount of food on the table, and he forced himself not to drool as he sat down.

"Thanks for the food," he said, grabbing a large chicken leg. He bit down, and soon both of the Saiyans were stuffing their faces with such speed that Panchy and Bulma could not help but still feel impressed. The two women looked at each other, laughed, and began eating their own food.

"Hey," Raditz said, taking a bite of pork and swallowing it nearly whole, "I bet I could eat more than you, Vegeta."

"That a," Vegeta said, swallowing a piece of turkey, "challenge?"

"You," Raditz answered, taking a drink of water, "bet!"

"Challenge accepted!" Vegeta said, before continuing to eat. Raditz and Vegeta picked up the pace, shoving and swallowing food so fast that Bulma and Panchy thought that they both were going to choke. There was still plenty of food on the table, so it was hard telling which one of the Saiyans would win.

"I'm going to say Raditz," Panchy said, sipping at her cup of milk as Bulma shrugged. "Vegeta eats everyday, but Raditz probably hasn't ate anything for a long time."

"True, but I'm still betting on Vegeta," Bulma said, taking a bite of macaroni. "He does train everyday as hard as he can."

"So? Raditz must be more starved," Panchy said, waving her fork at her daughter. It didn't take long for the two Saiyans to clear five plates, and the two women were wondering when Vegeta and Raditz would be full. Panchy and Bulma each finished their own plates, and so Panchy took them into the kitchen and placed them on the counter before glancing back to where the Saiyans ate. "My oh my, they just keep going!"

Once on his fifteenth plate, Vegeta began to slow, while Raditz continued, and the Saiyan Prince eventually gave up on his seventeenth. Raditz finished off twenty different plates and then leaned backwards, rubbing his stomach with a wide grin on his face. "Man, that's the best meal that I've ever had!"

"Damn you Raditz," Vegeta said, huffing at his defeat. Raditz laughed, standing up as he stretched. He gathered up his plates and took them into the kitchen as Bulma and Panchy grabbed half of Vegeta's plates each.

"My poor prince was beaten," Bulma said, smiling at Vegeta as he grumbled angerily.

"Shut up woman! Go do the damn dishes."

"Whatever, your _highness_," Bulma muttered, walking out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Panchy was washing the dishes, and Raditz was drying them with a towel. "Huh, who knew. A Saiyan helping with the dishes," she said, setting down the dishes.

00000

That night, Raditz lay in a bed of one of the guest rooms, arms folded under his head as he looked at the ceiling. He sat up, placing his feet on the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees.

_Today was rather exciting, all things considered. Still...Vegeta, with a human woman, and with a son. Why haven't I heard anything about Kakarot, though?_

He stood and looked down at his bandaged hand, and he shook it slightly. It still stung slightly-not enough to cause actual pain, but just enough to be an annoyance. He walked up to the window and opened the curtains, and his eye momentarily twitched.

_Kami damn me to hell._


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta was pulling on his grey tank top shirt when he felt the massive change of Ki in the air. He quickly pulled the shirt on and looked at Bulma, who was already peacefully asleep. She would not be for long, most likely. _Kakarot will show up after this, _Vegeta thought to himself, jumping out of the window and turning around to look in the direction that Raditz's room was at,_ and that's the last thing I need. I'll have to deal with this myself for now. With the power that Raditz had displayed this afternoon, I wonder how strong he'll be as an Ozaru. If he becomes as strong as I think he will, then…_ He floated forward, gritting his teeth. The strength of the Ki that Raditz was giving off was awfully strong for a man who had just came back to life less than a day ago.

A loud crash alerted him that the transformation had begun, and in only a few seconds a giant Ozaru appeared, roaring and pounding on his chest. Vegeta snorted and focused carefully on the Ki of the transformed Raditz, and snarled in agitation before transforming into a Super Saiyan. He flew over to Raditz and stood infront of him, folding his arms. Raditz looked up at him before opening his mouth, and instead of dodging and risking damaging something, Vegeta stuck his arms out infront of him to intercept a rather large Ki beam. Focusing, he diverted it and sending it flying upwards before watching as Raditz closed his mouth, ending the attack.

"And when did you get the idea that looking at a full moon was a good idea?" Vegeta asked, baring his teeth slightly as he growled in frustration and anger. Raditz did not respond, taking a swing at the Saiyan Prince, who stopped it using his right hand only. "And as a matter of fact, while we're on the subject of _good ideas,_ who ever said it was a good idea to attack me, the Prince of all Saiyans, who just happens to be one of the only Super Saiyans in the entire universe?"

"When was it a good idea to try to talk sense into an Ozaru?" A voice grunted. Gohan and Goku appeared beside Vegeta, the latter of the two grinning at the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey Vegeta! It's been a while since we last saw each other, huh? A few months, right!"

"Kakarot this is not the time for your sappy reunions," Vegeta growled, annoyed. The trio moved backwards as Raditz tried to punch them, and then glanced at each other. "We have a damn Ozaru to take care of, and here you are acting like this is some kind of party!"

"Oh yeah, that," Goku said, transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. "I recognize that Ki somewhat. Who is it?"

"Can't you tell by the hair?" Gohan asked, backing up slightly. "I remember, even if it was when I was a little kid."

"Oh! You were a little kid…And that hair…Um…," Goku said, trailing off as he thought to himself. His eyes widened, and he clapped his hands together, blinking. "Oh, that's right! My big brother, Raditz!"

"Finally the idiot gets it!" Vegeta snarled. He dodged to his left, avoiding a blast from Raditz before charging forward. As he did so, Goku appeared infront of him, right arm outstretched, warning him to stop. Goku looked back at him and smirked before flying forward, kicking Raditz in the stomach hard enough to cause the Ozaru to growl in pain. Goku flew backwards, sticking his tongue out, drawing the transformed Saiyan away from Vegeta's home. Vegeta snorted as he and Gohan followed after them. It did not take long for Goku to get Raditz to a field a ways outside of the city, and his expression changed into a serious one.

"Hey big brother, long time no see," he said, his eyebrows furrowing. Raditz paused for a moment, looking at Goku as if he was contemplating something.

"…Kakarot," Raditz said, his voice deep. An angry look appeared on his face, and Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yep, figured you'd be mad at me! Oh well," he said, moving forward. Raditz took swing at Goku, but dodged, and the Super Saiyan kicked him in the face before spinning around and kicking the side of his face. Raditz stumbled to the side, grabbing his head with his left hand before unexpectedly shooting a beam at Goku, who, using one hand, stopped it and frowned heavily.

"Hey, calm down Raditz! The last thing anyone needs is for you to injure yourself or anyone else!"

"Kakarot, he would never listen to you," Vegeta said, appearing beside Goku, arms crossed. "Listen Kakarot, just let me handle this and leave. You're making the situation worse."

"Aw, but Vegeta, I wanna have some fun too!" Goku complained, moving backwards alongside Vegeta to dodge another punch. "You always wanna have the fun all to yourself. Can't I for once?"

"No Kakarot, just leave before I make you," Vegeta said, glaring momentarily at other Saiyan before charging forward. Gohan flew up to Goku and shook his head as he looked upwards. Goku looked at his son and sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two disappeared just as Vegeta drop-kicked Raditz's nose, and the Ozaru roared both in pain and in anger.

"Raditz, if you continue to be a dumbass, I'd be glad to put you in your place, you low-life scumbag."

No response came from Raditz, but the large Ozaru paused, partially glaring at Vegeta, who pinched his nose in agitation. He moved to the side then kicked Raditz in the face with such strength that he stumbled backwards before falling. Vegeta appeared underneath him and held him up, growling. Raditz began to change back, and Vegeta closed his eyes, grabbing the other Saiyan by the arm. Raditz was out cold, which did not surprise Vegeta in the least bit. He looked away from the unconscious man and began to fly back home.

"Good grief, of all the times not to have armor."

00000

Vegeta landed infront of the door, setting Raditz face down on the ground as the door swung open. Bulma stood there, hands on her hips, an angry look dominating the features of her face. She looked down at Raditz and blushed before clearing her throat, and disappeared momentarily into the house before reappearing. She tossed a blanket over Raditz and then looked at Vegeta. He could see the weariness on her face, and there were bags under her eyes.

"Vegeta, seriously."

"What? Don't blame this on me, woman," Vegeta said, before glancing back towards where Raditz lay. "It's his fault."

"You could've warned him it was a full moon," she said, glaring.

"It slipped my mind," he responded, shrugging as she raised a fist.

"Oh, is that all you have to say for yourself? What an excuse! I have to rebuild part of the house again!" Bulma yelled before turning around and yelping. Panchy stood there, a night robe on and tied shut, her eyes fully opened.

"Vegeta, dear, bring Raditz inside," she said, smiling as she closed her eyes. Vegeta grunted but did as he was told, and soon Raditz was yet again lying on the couch.

"All he does is get hurt and be passed out," Bulma grumbled. "I need to get back to sleep. Night you two." With a loud yawn, she walked off towards her bedroom. Panchy giggled before noticing blood staining the blanket that was wrapped around Raditz.

"Oh dear, that's not good."

"Hn?" Vegeta grunted, looking down. "He just opened his wound up."

"That's what I'm worried about, Vegeta," Panchy said, frowning slightly. Vegeta folded his arms and took a seat in the recliner as Panchy looked at him. "Would you do me a favor and, here in a moment, fetch me some clothes for Raditz as well as the bandages?" She asked quietly. Vegeta sighed slightly, not knowing exactly why he was agreeing with this. Nevertheless, he nodded and waited silently for when it was time for him to do his assigned job. Raditz stirred a few minutes later and groaned, reaching upwards and rubbing his head.

"It feels like I got punched in the face," he moaned.

"You _did_get punched in the face," Vegeta said. "Kakarot kicked you, and I punched you."

"Wait, Kakarot was…Oh, right," Raditz muttered, sitting up slightly. Panchy glanced at Vegeta, who stood and walked off in search of proper clothing. She looked back at Raditz and smiled warmly. She glanced at his side and frowned again, standing and walking over to him. She sat on the end of the couch and waited patiently for Vegeta to get back as Raditz looked at her, blinking.

"Um…I just…wanted to thank you," Raditz said, pulling up the blanket slightly. His hand touched the soaked-in blood, and he paused, looking down at his side as he chuckled. "I must be one hell of a sight right now. Lying on a couch bleeding after having destroyed part of a house."

"That's no way to talk about yourself," Panchy said, waving a finger at him. He laughed, shaking his head as he covered his eyes with his left hand. "Besides, it's only natural. You are a Saiyan and all. It's certainly not surprising!"

"…You talk about Saiyans like we're everyday things," Raditz said, leaning back slightly. "There's only three of us that are living who are full-blooded. We're not that common."

"Even so, I've known Goku and Vegeta for quite a while," Panchy said, laughing gently. "Them and those ravenous appetites of theirs. Not to mention yours. I'm just glad I can cook some more. We have plenty of food to eat."

"Heh," Raditz grunted, folding his arms as he closed his eyes. "That's the most interesting thing an Earthling has ever told me. To think that you actually welcome me here like I'm a family member."

"Any friend of Vegeta's is family," Panchy said, before looking up. Raditz opened his eyes at the same time. Vegeta had entered just as she had said that, and a cold, stern look appeared on his face. Raditz recognized that look, and a chill ran down his spine, but he sat there, looking at the prince defiantly, not showing his fright in the least bit. Vegeta sat the clothes and bandages down on the chair, glared at Raditz, and then quickly left.

Panchy handed Raditz the pants and looked away, giving the Saiyan a few moments to pull them on. Once done, he tapped Panchy on the shoulder before wincing, rubbing his right side as he chuckled indignantly. Panchy grabbed the bandages and untied the old ones that were still wrapped around Raditz before pulling them off and tossing them into the trashcan. She wrapped him up with the fresh bandages as he waited patiently, drumming his fingers on his leg out of boredom. When Panchy finished, Raditz stood and grabbed the shirt off of the chair and slipped it on before looking down at himself. He wore grey pants and a white shirt now.

"Sorry about my other clothes," he said. "And…sorry about what I did to the house."

"Oh, it's fine!" Panchy said, laughing slightly. "You see, we've had more damage than that before, so it's no problem. It will be fixed the day after tomorrow, maybe tomorrow night even!"

"Hmm." Raditz grunted as he turned around, looking at Panchy. "Still, I am sorry for it happening. And not only that, but I destroyed one of your guest rooms…"

"We have tons more!" Panchy said, laughing. "Go upstairs and go two doors past the bathroom. That's a room where you won't have to worry about looking out of the window and seeing the moon. Goodnight!"

"…Right. Night," Raditz responded before walking up the stairs.

00000

Raditz stumbled sleepily down the stairs as he yawned loudly, stretching out his arms. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, Bulma walked past, sipping at a cup of coffee. She stopped as soon as she saw him, nearly forgetting the events of the day before, and she looked like she was about ready to try and kill him due to the glare he was receiving, but she sighed and stalked off, continuing to drink her coffee. Raditz leaned against the railing for a moment, blinking before patting his stomach as it growled.

_Well, there's nothing better to do than to get some food._

He made his way towards the kitchen and spotted Panchy, who noticed him and smiled, motioning for him to come into the kitchen. He did so, pausing after he passed the doorway before walking up to her.

"I do hope you slept well," she said, taking a drink of chocolate milk.

"Uh…yeah," Raditz responded, trailing off as he looked away. "So…food?"

"Oh, right!" Panchy said. She turned around and grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator, grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, and set them on the counter. "Fix you a bowl of cereal for now. Vegeta wants you to go over to Son Goku's house to train today!"

"He…wants me…to do what?"

"To train! Isn't that wonderful? He says you seriously need it," Panchy said, laughing slightly.

"…I've lost my appetite," Raditz said, his face paling as he turned around and lowered his head, gritting his teeth. _I can't believe him! Vegeta wants me to train with him and Kakarot! There's no way I could ever keep up with those two! They're Super Saiyans! Oh great, I'm going to be slaughtered! If I really do train with them…It'll be the Frieza incident in Hell all over again!_

"Raditz, dear, are you alright?" Panchy asked, blinking as she put up the milk. Raditz raised his head and glanced back at her, fake smiling.

"Of course! See ya…later," Raditz said, quickly walking out of the kitchen, leaving behind an extremely confused Panchy. He walked out of the front door and leaned against the wall beside it, hiding his face in his eyes as he groaned.

_I am so dead._

_**Keep up that attitude and I will kill you, **_a voice interrupted Raditz's thoughts, and the long-haired Saiyan stood up quickly, a chill running down his spine. He spotted the culprit, who was standing not that far away, his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh, uh…good…morning Vegeta," Raditz said, chuckling slightly. Vegeta walked over to him and looked upwards, glaring at the taller Saiyan, who gulped and laughed slightly, stepping backwards.

"Come on, you low-class fool. It's time to train with Kakarot," Vegeta said, turning around and jumping into the air.

_Damnit all, _Raditz thought hopelessly before following Vegeta. The two were soaring into the air in no time, neither looking at the other, each keeping to themselves. _Of all the things…Training with Kakarot. Heh._ Raditz closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy the cool morning air, as there was nothing else to do.

"Raditz, let's get one thing straight, the only reason I'm even allowing you to train with us is because I have the tiniest bit of faith in you," Vegeta said, glaring at Raditz, who swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I expect you to be able to keep up with us and to not be beaten down in the first minute."

"You expect me to keep up with two Super Saiyans, the strongest warriors in the universe, who can take down the strongest of enemies?" Raditz said, rolling his eyes. "Right, that's the smartest idea I've ever heard."

"Keep it up and you'll head will be buried in the dirt!" Vegeta yelled, growling at Raditz, who moved to his right slightly as he chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Anyways, where is Kakarot's home?"

"Not far from where we are now," Vegeta answered, not looking at Raditz, who huffed slightly before snorted. They flew in silence afterwards, and eventually they reached Goku's house, landing a few feet from it. Raditz fidgeted slightly, earning a glare from Vegeta, and he looked upwards to avoid the shorter Saiyan's gaze. The door to the house flung open, revealing a grinning Goku, who had his arm around Gohan's shoulders. The Halfling seemed somewhat annoyed, but laughed at his father, who blinked as soon as he spotted Raditz. Gohan followed his father's gaze, and his eyes narrowed slightly as Goku pulled his arm away.

"What's he doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta. I was gonna ask the same thing," Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck, a habit that both he and his brother shared.

"I'm…uh…gonna be training with you," Raditz said, looking upwards as a cloud passed overhead, blocking out the sun somewhat. Goku looked at him, and he looked back at his little brother, and they continued this for a few tense moments before Goku blinked.

"Um, is that such a good idea?"

"Urgh, Kakarot, you are far more annoying than Raditz!" Vegeta growled, walking forward slightly. _**You felt how powerful his Ki was last night, Kakarot.**_

_**Yeah, but still…He was transformed and all, Vegeta.**_

_**That doesn't matter, you fool! He's far stronger than when you and that Namekian killed him. If we train him, he could turn out to be another Super Saiyan, as much as a I despise the idea.**_

"Uh, yeah," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed. "So, um, Vegeta, do you want to train in the gravity room at Capsule Corp…or do you want to take it easy today and do it here?"

"What do you think?" Vegeta said, turning around. "Since this weakling will be training with us, we'll train here for today. Be warned, Raditz, we will not pull any punches with you."

"I didn't expect you to, actually," Raditz said, popping his neck. "I'm actually glad you aren't. It'd be insulting if you did. At least if I go down I know neither of you were going easy on me."

"Well, if that's the way you feel about it, then I'll give it my best," Goku said, grinning. Vegeta snorted, looking at him as if he were an annoying child.

"Kakarot, you'd best not transform against Raditz. In fact, for today, let's rule out using Kaio-ken as well," Vegeta said, jumping into the air.

"Aw…Okay then, I'll stay in my normal state," Goku said, laughing. "Come on Raditz, you get first hit!" He jumped into the air, looking down at his brother as Raditz jumped up as well, the three Saiyans forming a triangle.

"No, you do," Raditz said, smirking. "I'm confident enough to think I can dodge your first punch against me. So, come on!"

"Have it your way!"

Goku lunged, faster than Raditz anticipated, but he had learned to sense people's Ki, and easily dodged to the side as Goku went in for a punch after having disappeared and reappeared. Raditz spun around, kicking Goku in the side and receiving a knee to the stomach in return. Vegeta joined it, trying to kick Raditz, who jumped backwards after kicking Goku in the stomach to avoid the attack. Vegeta appeared behind Raditz, and before the long-haired Saiyan could react in time, kicked him in the back and sent him hurtling towards the ground. He slammed through a tree, skidding backwards as he spun around and his feet touched the Earth. He looked up at Vegeta, smirking as he jumped back into the air.

"That all you got?"

"Hardly," Vegeta said smoothly before charging up a Ki blast. Raditz looked at Vegeta, shocked as the blast was shot towards him. He flung his arms upwards, the blast slamming into his hands as he struggled to stop them from hitting him. He grunted in effort before risking a glance towards the other two Saiyans, who were going at it with each other. Growling, Raditz shoved the Ki blast forward, causing it to nearly hit Goku, who yelped and jumped out of the way in time. It slammed into a nearby tree, demolishing it, causing a shower of wood fragments.

"Whoa! That could've hit me!" Goku said, frowning at Raditz before turning to Vegeta, who tried to attack him again.

_Damn, they just keep going, _Raditz thought to himself, gritting his teeth. _How can I keep up with them?_

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, a blue beam shooting towards Vegeta, who countered with his own beam with an announcement of, "Galick Gun!" The two beams were equal in strength, as soon even as the other two Saiyans powered up, it continued, not moving to either side. Raditz narrowed his eyes and powered up as well, getting ready for his own attack. He raised both of his arms, gathering energy in his hands as he grinned, looking at the other two Saiyans.

_Let's see how they handle a high-powered Double Sunday!_

He put his arms forward, two beams shooting out from his hands towards Goku and Vegeta, who noticed to late between their own beam struggle. Both ended their attacks and turned, Vegeta holding on his hands, and Goku crossing his arms infront of his face as the beams collided with their targets. Both of the Saiyans grunted, and Raditz stopped the beams, appearing behind Vegeta and kicking him in the back of the head hard enough to send him flipping forward through the air. He recovered and charged, along with Goku, and Raditz could hardly block most of their punches and kicks, let alone dodge them. He gritted his teeth as he took the onslaught, getting kicked in the stomach by Vegeta and punched in the face by Goku. He soared backwards from the sheer force of their attacks, but he righted himself as took in a few deep breaths, wiping a drop of blood from his mouth.

"Is…that…all your…good at…?"

"Come on Vegeta, can I please, just to show him?" Goku asked, glancing at Vegeta, who grunted before sighing loudly.

"Fine, but don't kill him."

"Alright!" Goku said, before powering up. A golden aura appeared around him, and Raditz gulped, watching as his little brother's hair stood up and turned golden, even the color of his eyes changing. Raditz floated backwards, his eye twitching as he mentally chuckled to himself.

_I'm screwed big time._

Goku lunged at Raditz, who barely moved to the side to avoid being punched in the face again. He continued to dodge punches and kicks from the Super Saiyan, but barely, many of them nearly connecting with their intended target.

"Damn it!" Raditz cursed, moving upwards as Goku tried to kick him again.

"Come on Raditz, why are you running away?" Goku asked, frowning slightly as he jumped into the air, kicking his brother in the side. Raditz stumbled slightly before being punched in the stomach, and he coughed, wincing. He felt a fist connect with his jaw, and he was sent flying upwards. Goku suddenly appeared above him, and before he could do anything to stop him, Goku slammed his fists into Raditz's stomach, causing him to slam into the ground.

Goku landed, transforming back into his normal self as Vegeta appeared beside him, arms crossed again.

"Do you think I overdid it?" He asked.

"Obviously!" Vegeta snarled.

Raditz stirred after a few minutes, and he climbed out of the hole that he's fall had caused, breathing heavily. Goku offered him a hand, but Raditz snarled and slapped it aside before standing. He stumbled slightly, but shook it off and glared at Goku angerily, causing the other Saiyan to take a step back and raise his hands defensively.

"You sonuvabitch!"

"Whoa Raditz, just calm down, take a deep breath for a moment," Goku said, waving his hands as he tried to calm his brother before noticing the look on Raditz's face. His skin had paled considerably, and he was grasping his right side in pain.

"Um…you okay?"

"S-son of a…" Raditz trailed off, falling forward suddenly. Goku quickly moved towards him and caught him, blinking back a flood of confusion. Vegeta laughed loudly as he turned his back to the brothers.

"Something happen to him?" Goku asked.

"Oh, you just happened to reopen a wound of his," Vegeta said, waving his hand back and forth. "Find a senzu bean for him. I don't want to deal with his injury again."

"Hey Gohan!" Goku yelled, setting Raditz down on the ground before placing his hands on his hips. Gohan poked his head out of the door, spotted Raditz, and disappeared back into the house. A few moments later, the Halfling appeared again and tossed his father a small brown bag, which Goku dug his hand into.

"I'll see you later dad. I have to go meet up with Videl," Gohan said, jumping into the air and flying off. Goku nodded, pulled out a bean from the bag, and then kneeled beside his brother. He slipped the bean into Raditz's mouth, and a few seconds after swallowing it, Raditz sat up, causing his and Goku's head to slam into each other.

"Ow! That smarts!" Goku said, falling backwards onto his bottom. Both he and Raditz grabbed their own foreheads, wincing before looking at each other. A wide grin appeared on Goku's face while Raditz scowled.

"What the hell was that about?" Raditz snapped, standing and grabbing Goku by the shirt. He pulled the startled Saiyan to his feet and glared at him, growling loudly in anger. "What the hell were you thinking? Transforming into a Super Saiyan! You could've killed me, you jackass!"

"I was holding back though!" Goku said, trying to defend himself. "Really, I was trying to make sure you didn't hurt that badly!"

"Why you…! I told you not to hold back on me!"

"But Raditz, you would've died if I had went full power Super Saiyan against you!" Goku said, watching as Raditz let go of him, rubbing the bridge of his own nose.

"Forget it, I'm leaving!" With that he turned around and marched off to the edge of the cliff before jumping into the air and flying off. Vegeta snorted, annoyed, as he looked at Goku, who blinked. Chuckling, Goku walked forward and placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Sorry about that!"

"Get your hands off of me, Kakarot. You always have to cause trouble," Vegeta said, slapping Goku's hand off of his shoulder. Goku yelped, grabbing his hand as Vegeta blasted off into the air.

"Hey, are we still training tomorrow in the gravity room?"

"Of course we are, Kakarot," Vegeta answered before disappearing into the distance.

00000

Panchy was cleaning a bowl, humming to herself quietly, when suddenly the front door was slammed hard enough to actually shake the walls of the house, and from the sound of it, the door had yet again been ripped off of its hinges. She yelped in surprise, dropping the bowl and wincing as it shattered upon intact with the floor. She walked over to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dustpan before making her way over to the mess. As she began to sweep it up, Raditz stormed past, and she looked at him, blinking in confusion.

"Raditz?" She asked nervously, watching him.

"Shut the hell up woman, I'm not in the damn mood!" He snapped, growling before disappearing past the doorway.

Panchy was mildly surprised by Raditz's response, but once she mulled over it, she figured that he was just mad about something that happened during training. She shrugged it off, dumped the trash in the dustpan into the trash bin, and then went back to washing dishes.

_Oh well, it can't be helped. Things happen,_ Panchy thought to herself, giggling.

Meanwhile, Raditz was storming upstairs when he just happened to slam into Bulma, the former of the two falling backwards and rolling down the stairs while the latter just fell back onto a step, sitting. She blinked before noticing Raditz laying near the bottom of the stairs, groaning slightly. Bulma kept her amusement to herself and stood, walking down the stairs. She knelt and pulled him to his feet, and his eyes spun around a few times before he shook his head to try and get rid of the dizziness.

"I'm sorry about that. My foot slipped when you were walking towards me, so we just kinda hit each other," Bulma said, laughing slightly. Raditz looked at the ceiling momentarily before walking up the stairs, and Bulma watched him, frowning slightly as she placed her hands on her hips. _What's his problem?_

A few minutes later, Vegeta walked in, passing Bulma as she sat at the dining table drinking fruit juice. He turned around and walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she smiled slightly. He began to massage her shoulders, and she knew he wanted something. "What's up?"

"Where's Raditz?" Vegeta asked, leaning forward slightly so that Bulma could look up at him.

"I don't know, to be honest," Bulma said, shrugging as Vegeta lifted his hands from her shoulders. "He ran into me on the stairs and fell back down them. It was funny, but he looked pretty mad about something. He was stomping through the whole house."

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted, folding his arms. "To think he'd be so mad about Kakarot beating him."

"Huh?"

"Kakarot wanted to show Raditz the Super Saiyan transformation," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. "It was a stupid idea. Kakarot beat Raditz easily."

"I can imagine." Bulma said, laughing slightly as she shook her head. "He's probably in his room steaming off right now."

"I'm going to have a chat with him," Vegeta said, walking off as Bulma laughed again, knowing what would probably happen between the two Saiyans.

It only took a minute for Vegeta to locate Raditz's room, and he opened the door, slamming it against the wall as he snorted. Raditz looked up at him, snarling in the process. Vegeta noted that Raditz was sitting on the edge of the bed, and from the marks on his knees, he had been grasping them tightly with his hands.

"What do you want?" Raditz asked, growling.

"I suggest you don't get angry with me," Vegeta said, folding his arms. "Kakarot is the one who beat you senseless."

"Don't remind me," Raditz muttered, looking away.

"You seemed rather confident at the beginning of training," Vegeta said, stepping into the room. He looked down at Raditz, smirking. "What's wrong? Can't take it?"

Raditz immediately stood up, glaring down at Vegeta.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I asked you if you can't take it," Vegeta repeated, his smirk turning into a grin.

"Go to_ hell _you_ bastard,_" Raditz snarled, baring his teeth before walking past Vegeta, who watched him before walking out, hands in his pockets.

Vegeta walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where Bulma was cleaning at, sweeping the tiled floors. Panchy was cleaning off the table, but Raditz was no where to be found. Vegeta shrugged and walked forward, leaning his back against the wall as he closed his eyes.

"Vegeta, what'd you do to poor Raditz?" Panchy asked, waving her hand at him. He shrugged again, not caring what the woman asked.

"Seriously Vegeta. He was pissed off," Bulma said.

"I was simply asking him if he couldn't take the training," Vegeta answered, not opening his eyes. "He thought that I was implying that he was weak."

"That basically is saying he's weak, idiot," Bulma grumbled, before going back to sweeping the floors.

"Hmph. What time is it?" Vegeta asked, standing up straight as he looked at Panchy and Bulma. The latter of the women shrugged, walking off.

"It's only nine thirty," Panchy said, smiling before following her daughter. Vegeta huffed, walking out with his hands shoved into his pockets again. Three hours of training in the gravity room, and then lunch would be ready. So, with this plan in his head, he walked towards where Bulma had built the gravity room. He would change quickly on the way there into his training clothes and then begin.

He would have, if he had not sensed that someone was already in the gravity room.

He growled in frustration, already knowing who it was, and he stomped up to the door and banged on it, and shortly afterwards there was a rather audible thud as someone hit the wall and opened the door.

"The hell do you want?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded, reaching in before feeling the shift in gravity and nearly falling. _Shit! He has this thing high enough to throw me off balance! How high __**does **__he have it?_

"Hn," Raditz grunted, turning around. He walked back in, turned off the gravity, then glanced at Vegeta. "Training. I won't be beaten by my own little brother again."

_Tch. If he thinks he's going to get that much stronger by training alone, even in that strong of gravity, he's stupid, _Vegeta thought to himself, folding his arms in the process. After a few moments of silence he snorted and walked in, earning a confused look from Raditz.

"Now it's my turn to ask. What are you doing?"

"Training," Vegeta said, turning on the gravity to eight hundred. Immediately both of them tensed, keeping themselves from falling under the pressure. "There's no point in training alone to try and beat a Super Saiyan."

"…And…you expect me…to train with you…under eight hundred…G's?" Raditz asked, gritting his teeth before shaking his head and standing his full height. Vegeta walked up to him, albeit slowly, and glared up at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And I want to know right now: Do you truly wish to beat Kakarot?"

"…Well…Yes. But I…," Raditz said, trailing off as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed at the taller Saiyan.

"There can be no buts! You must dedicate yourself to training if you truly want to catch up with him in strength, let alone beat him! Now, tell me. Are you going to do this? Will you truly train, to your full extent!"

Raditz was silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "…Yes. I can and I will. If there's no other way for me to catch up with my little brother!"

"Good. Let's get one thing straight before we truly begin. I will not hold back on you. I don't care if you beg for mercy, I will beat you to a pulp if I have to. You will not ask me to hold back; you will not ask me to stop; you will not beg," Vegeta said.

"I won't. I swear it," Raditz responded, gripping his hands into fists. "I have to get stronger, no matter what."

"Are you absolutely positive that you are ready?" Vegeta asked, waiting.

"Yes! Come on already!" Raditz answered, getting into a fighting position. Vegeta mimicked him, both of them preparing to fight.

"Then let the real training begin!"


End file.
